Pretty, Pretty Rave Girl
by Dissimilis
Summary: MBlazikenxFLucario. Cal was one, lonely, boring guy. He's been crushing on The Girl Next Door for the last two years now. An abusive boyfriend literally lands her in his house. Could this be his chance?
1. Chapter 1: Shy Chicken

**Don't own _Pokemon_. Or _Pretty Rave Girl_ by Breathe Carolina. **

Pretty, Pretty Rave Girl (9/28/12)

Chapter 1: Shy Chicken

Cal was watching the Pretty Lucario Next Door again.

It was a bad habit of his, starting from when she moved in two years ago. She had a cute, bubble ass, _huge_ breasts that bounced when she walked and a sweet personality. There wasn't much he couldn't love about her. If only he knew her _name_.

Too bad he was too shy to approach her.

He sighed, looking at her ass one last time before going in. Like all Pokemon, he lived in a hut and could catch his food if he didn't want to spend money. He had a nest and a pond in his hut and that was about it. He didn't even sleep in the bed though. He slept on a rafter that had the breeze coming in.

He was a pretty boring guy. Another thing the Pretty Lucario should have someone else.

He sighed dejectedly has he prepared for bed, ducking his head into his arms and legs. He looked like an egg, according to the few guests he had- when he did that. They could barely tell he was breathing at times.

He closed his eyes, not ready to wake up.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Cal's eyes snapped open when he heard a banging at his door.

He stared at the door incomprehensibly before his knee jerk reaction kicked in and he opened the door. He felt the impact on his feet after someone ran in, soaking wet. He looked outside, his feet not in any pain. Strange, there was no rain. He stared at the crying mess on the floor and nearly jolted like a Pikachu.

Why was the Pretty Lucario here?!

Staring at her beautiful, crying face pulled at his heartstrings. Picking her up bridal style (getting a squeak) he set her gently on the bed and got one of his emergency cups out. He tilted it into the water, put a Pecha Berry in it and heated it up with his fist. He gave it to her and looked at her expectantly. She sipped it hesitantly before throwing her head back and swallowing it all.

"That was great!" the Lucario sighed happily, rocking her feet. He couldn't help but stare at the dry, streak marks on her face. Whoever made his crush cry was going to pay.

Ignoring his feelings, Cal smiled at her shyly before going blank. He looked under her worn blanket and noted the bruises. His eyes narrowed and he could feel his anger spike up more fiercely. He took deep breathes to calm himself. "Do you wish to talk about it, miss?" he asked after a couple of silent puffs.

"Talk about what?" she asked, her smile falling and a serious glint entering her eyes. She shifted a bit into a defensive pose- her paws gripping his straw bedding.

"I think you know what I'm talking about, miss," Cal said calmly, trying to suitable tell her he didn't know what her name was. He slowly placed one of his hands over her paw. He looked imploring up at the woman.

Slowly, she relaxed. She opened her mouth several times before copying what Cal did earlier: Breath in and out.

"My boyfriend... he..." She choked and her paws tensed up again.

"Deep breathes miss," Cal reminded her, running a hand through the fur of her paw.

She looked away, not meeting his eyes. Just has she got enough courage, the door had someone banging at it again. Cal wondered when someone would just destroy it to get in.

"Should I open that?" Cal asked the Lucario deadpan. It wasn't hard to connect the facts- and he was an antisocial person.

She bit her lip and nodded slowly.

The Blaziken nodded and walked over to the door, ready for a fight. He was a Fire and Fighting type...


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Boyfriend

**Don't own _Pokemon_. Or the song. **

Pretty, Pretty Rave Girl (9/28/12)

Chapter 2: Meeting the Boyfriend

Cal opened the door and was face to face with a Medicham.

Not showing his surprise, he made sure that the fighting type couldn't see beyond the doorway. "Hello, how may I help you?" the Blaziken asked politely, leaning over him casually. He was trying to act like the guard dogs he saw on exploration trips.

"Laura's here, isn't she?" the Medicham growled lowly. Cal crossed his arms and stared him down. "Get her out here! I need to talk to her!" He stamped his foot and put his hands on his hips threateningly.

Cal clucked his tongue in a irritating manner he knew from experience. Damn, he hated call girls. "I'm sorry sir, but you need to schedule an appointment if you want to purchase one of our girls. Have a nice day." He slammed the door shut and waited to see if the Medicham would break it down.

He heard the Medicham walk away after a couple minutes, stamping his feet like a spoiled child. Shaking his head, he turned around to look at the Pretty Lucario- Laura. Her name was Laura. He knew what her name was! Cal did a happy dance in his head has he looked at her imploringly.

"Sorry, I didn't like him," Cal said carelessly. She giggled behind a paw and smiled at him. He could feel a blush going up and tried to squish it. "Was that him? Your boyfriend?" he asked has he settled on his feet and at her knees.

Her ears went flat. "Unfortunately, yes." She pouted. "I've only known him for a week and he's already like this." _So the Machamp is gone too... Yosh! _

"I take it this isn't the first time you've been in an abusive relationship?" Cal asked professionally. He did not want to sound like a therapist, but it just came out.

"Ed only threw water on me," Laura said quickly, waving her paws. She was obviously changing the subject.

Cal touched one of her waving paws and noted her temperature. "Hot water. Were you at the festival?" He let go of her paw and stared at her.

Biting her lip, she nodded. "That was the first time though..."

"Did he apologize?" If he didn't, then he doesn't care about her that much. Maybe. Probably.

"No... He laughed along with his friends..."_ His friends..._

"Wh- Where are your friends?" Cal asked her, suddenly realizing that in two years, he'd never seen another female with her at all.

She blushed and fiddled with her claws in her lap. "I don't have any." She looked like she was about to cry again.

The Blaziken straightened and held out his hand. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Cal." He did not feel longing. Not at all. And it wasn't sudden at all.

She looked at his hand confusedly for a second before smiling brightly. "I'm Laura! It's nice to meet you too!"


	3. Chapter 3: Being Angry Is Tiring

**Don't own _Pokemon_. Or the song. **

Pretty, Pretty Rave Girl (9/30/12)

Chapter 3: Being Angry Is Tiring

He told- demanded she call him whenever she was in trouble. He hoped he didn't come off has controlling has all her other boyfriends, but was pretty sure he did. He advised her to set boundaries like 'No kissing until I get to know you' sort of thing. It was a fairly common thing for people to do anyway.

Cal didn't have many relationships, but he read enough books to understand _some_ things. He knew that somethings just didn't work out and that most mates just grew bored with each other. The only one Cal was interested in was Laura, but he knew it wouldn't work out.

But abusive relations was a big no no.

Cal was in front of the Medicham's house, having tracked him down by his scent. He had no idea why he was here- or how he got here. Laura was asleep in his bed with his emergency berry supplies in case anyone decided to attack her. Yeah, he was paranoid.

He knocked on the door, making sure his flames didn't get on the door (he could do that later). He hid his hands behind his back has he heard someone open the door.

The person who answered the door was a Lopunny. Cal sighed and facepalmed softly, his anger going down quickly- along with his wrist flames. "Is a Medicham here?" he asked the slut bluntly. He could smell _it_ all over her. And he wished he couldn't.

"Who wants to- You're that guy! What're you doing here?!" The Medicham pointed a finger at him accusingly and looked around suspiciously.

Cal rolled his eyes under his hand and nodded. He removed his hand and looked at the guy properly. There was a musk on him... Cal _really_ wished his nose wasn't so sensitive. He didn't need to know. "What about Laura?"

"What about her?" the Medicham growled, leaning against his doorway. The Lopunny was looking between them in confusion and a bit lost.

"I take it you aren't together anymore?" Cal asked boredly. It wasn't any of his business, but has the Lucario's new friend, he _made_ it his business.

"Why would I want to be with that whore?!"

Before he knew it, his foot was next to the Medicham's face and a dent in the doorway. "**Don't call her that**... if you know what's coming." Cal purred the last part dangerously, daring the other fighting type to do so anyway. He was itching to find a reason to beat the shit out of all his crush's boyfriends, current or otherwise.

That, and he obviously just had sex with a whore before Cal interrupted.

The Medicham gulped and nodded, no longer leaning against the wall and his hands up.

Cal smiled sweetly (dangerously). "Good." He removed his foot, ignoring the splinters, and walked off. At this time of night, everyone who wasn't a dark type or had to wake up for work was asleep, so no one saw him.

Cal was lucky the neighbors didn't _hear_ him.

He crashed to the ground when someone tackled him- particularly, their breasts. _Oh, for Pete's sake._ He got up, trying to dislodge the lady behind him. Twisting around, he met the Lopunny from the Medicham's house. "I'm sorry, but what the hell?" he asked her, his hands on her shoulders.

The Lopunny giggled. "I saw what you did," she practically purred to him, if she weren't a bunny.

Cal wanted to say something rude, but refrained. "And?" Okay, that was rude.

She smiled at him. "_And_ I would like to join you."

_What?_ "I'm sorry, but you must be mistaken." He slowly let go of her, trying to make sure she didn't jump him again. "We are a brothel-" If he had to keep up with this lie, he was going to die.

She giggled again. "Even better!" _Oh hell no! _

"Sorry, but we're not accepting anyone right now," he told her politely and jumped.

When was the last time he practiced a jump? The highest he'd ever gone would be... a good three miles. He wasn't using all he had, but he enjoyed the feeling of falling has he fell in the direction of his house. He hoped the Lopunny wouldn't try and follow him. It would be a hassle to explain to his new friend... he should explain anyway... If the lie has to go on.

Landing in a forest, he recognized it to be the part behind his home. He tugged at his buried legs and winced at the foot long crater he made. He groaned has his left foot jerked out roughly. Shaking out the dirt, he planted his foot down and tried getting his right foot out.

This is what happens when he doesn't pay attention.

Fighting his way through the forest and trying to be quiet, he arrived at his empty home at around five hours before the sun rose. What a night.

He paused outside his door. What if the Pretty Lucario was asleep? He didn't want to bother her after a recent breakup and he knew his door would creak if she hadn't locked it. How would she react if he threatened her ex? Would she hate him for scaring away that **_stupid piece of-_**

"Cal?" He jumped, not having noticed the door opening. The droopy eyed Lucario yawned behind a paw, still holding the door open. "You coming in?"

"Yeah, sorry," the Blaziken apologized, secretly admiring how cute she was.

Laura rubbed her eyes with the back of a paw. "I'll be going then. Take care, Cal, and it was nice meeting you."

"Wait a minute," Cal said hurriedly, the night making him more tired. "Are you sure you'll be okay by yourself?"

"Cal... You're right next door. You'll save me if anything happens, right?" She smiled playfully at her neighbor and smacked the other lightly on the arm.

Cal mock winced and nodded.

The door closed, leaving Cal thinking in a egg position.

_It will be a interesting day tomorrow._


	4. Chapter 4: Her House

**Don't own _Pokemon_. Or the song. **

Pretty, Pretty Rave Girl (11/4/12)

Chapter 4: Her House

Cal woke up around noon to the sunlight.

It was... quite pleasant.

Snapping his beak, he recalled the events from yesterday.

His life had another piece to it now.

He thought about going over to his new (only) friend, but decided against it. He would come off has pushy or something like that. Well, he didn't want to come off that way. _But what if he did?_ He would just wait for her to call him. After all, he didn't want to look like her old boyfriends...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A couple hours later, nothing happened. A cold wind blew in, leaving Cal chilled and with a runny nose and tears peaking at the corners.

Should he call her? He was sure that this was a reasonable time to call her, only a hour before sunset after all. Wait. Would that be inappropriate too? He he hadn't been so mad and worried yesterday, he would have ogled at her like all the other guys.

Just has big, dark clouds began to form around his person, a glint of metal caught his eye and he looked down. Squinting, he slid to the ground, undoing his hands and legs. Grabbing the sparkling thing, he straightened and looked at it in the sunlight.

It was Laura's necklace (probably). Where did she keep it? It definitely wasn't between her breasts of Cal would have seen it by now. Her wrists perhaps?

Laura was one of those contest type Pokemon, so she would have something on... not that Cal noticed (he was a tad busy *cough*). Every other month, she would go out of town in a outfit that made many drool after her. Thinking about her nurse outfit made Cal wander off into (Sexy) Laura Land.

Snapping out of it, he blinked and looked down. Oh... this is embarrassing. He took a deep breath and thought about his father. He was immediately sickened and relieved at the same time. Feeling the urge to throw up, he tasted acid on his tongue before he could stop it.

Going outside and dry heaving for a couple moments, he thought about what to do. The necklace thing was clutched in his hand and against a tree. This was a good time has any to give it back.

Rubbing his claw against the necklace nervously, he walked up to his neighbor's house and knocked on the door. It was a old door and had splinters noticeably jutting out. Maybe contest Pokemon didn't get that much money?

The door opened to reveal Laura in a comfy looking sweater. Oh dear sweet, godly powers... her boobs were _huge_. The sweater made them look _way_ bigger and her spike chest didn't do anything to stop it. If only, it helped! The sweater curved around the spike and Cal could see lines...

To prevent getting a nose bleed, Cal said, "Morning... Erm, afternoon? I think this is your's." He held out the necklace and she accepted it with a bright smile.

"This was my mom's," she told him happily, inviting him in with hurried motions. Her face suddenly fell after he came in and she closed the door. "The only one who loved me without expecting anything..."

"I take it your father wasn't the same way," Cal commented, leaning against the wall. It felt surreal, going in her house like it was no big deal. He'd never been in here for the two years he'd known she lived here.

"Not by a long shot," Laura said dryly. Cal stopped thinking and payed more attention to his crush. "Let's stop talking about my family issues. What do friends normally do when they come over?" Cal's eyes quickly scanned her cute face has she talked. It was hard getting a certain something to not show or to get a nosebleed around her.

Realizing at an long, awkward moment just passed without him saying anything, he stuttered, "Um- er- They mess around?" Cal wanted to smack himself for that.

"Mess around? I don't know what that means," Laura said with a tilt of her head, sinking into her comfortable cushion.

_This is hopeless!_ Cal thought, sinking down. He put his arms on his knees. "Games? Talking? I really don't know." He shrugged, hoping she couldn't see the dark clouds around him.

She seemed to go off into her own little world. Cal could stare at her all day and not get bored... if she didn't notice and ask. "Ah!" She put her fist into her paw. "I know! You can tell me what you think about my clothes!" Clothes? He was more of a fighting Pokemon than Contest... but if it were some of those sexy costumes...

"Okay... What do I-?" She sped behind a curtain so he couldn't see her changing. The Blaziken quickly wiped his nose has he saw the shadow of her boobs jiggle. He turned his head away so he wouldn't see more, ignoring the fact he'd seen her 'naked' several times over the past years.

"Um... Cal?" He turned around and examined her. She wore a black dress that started at her boo- chest and was held by a clasp, has he saw when she span around- and ended at her thighs. She had a hair band that was a top hat and silky ribbon on it... It was a tad fancy...

"Are you going on a date?" Cal asked, a protective (jealous) pitch in his voice, his fist clenching his knee.

She giggled. "Nope! You think this is good enough for a contest?" She picked the edge of her dress and turned back and forth hesitantly.

_You could turn up with nothing on and still win. _"Three stars," he said, holding out his paw.

She stared at it confusedly before beaming. "All stars! Yay!" She hopped, giving Cal a eyeful of her legs. "Now come on, show off to me," she urged, grabbing his arm- the one he held up- and attempting to drag him. She was a bit weak compared to her friend.

He looked at her and got up obediently. At that angle, he was taller than her and she was holding his arm like a bride. "It's a bit late for that, isn't it?" He pointed out her window and saw that it was indeed, night outside.

She looked outside. "Wow! Time sure flies when you're having fun." She turned back to her friend. "Would you like to stay the night? I've got some food if you're hungry."

Even though Cal wasn't into the whole dress up thing, he would gladly eat with a beautiful Pokemon.


	5. Chapter 5: In the Doughnut Shop

**Don't own _Pokemon_. Or the song. **

Pretty, Pretty Rave Girl (12/18/12)

Chapter 5: In the Doughnut Shop

Cal woke up the next morning like he always did. First, he opened his eyes, next he savored the warmth and finally, he rose to his full height and stretched.

The first thing he noticed was the window was on the wrong wall. He remembered that he was at The Girl Next Door's house. Yay! Should he cook breakfast? Wait, wouldn't that be rude to her? He didn't know what she liked to eat besides Pecha... And what if she wasn't hungry or she didn't want him messing with her ingredients?

Cal sat down and clicked his right claws together nervously has he waited for Laura to wake up. He didn't want to leave without telling her. That felt too much like a one night stand for his liking.

She yawned, a small whine coming out. Cal blushed and stared out the window. There was a rustle. "Cal? You still here?"

"Um, yeah?" Cal replied hesitantly, not looking at her.

"Good morning!" She swished the pink curtain hiding her to the side and smiled brightly at the Blaziken. He smiled back hesitantly, hoping it wouldn't come out has a leer. Her fur was unruffled and stood up in some places, making Cal imagine what she looked like after sex. He could feel a shiver go down his spine at the thought.

"Cal? CAL?"

Cal snapped to attention. "Sorry! Yes?"

"You want to go out for breakfast?" she asked, brushing her fur with a blue comb. It looked like a fairy wing... Cal was such a stalker.

"Sure. You want to go to the festival or avoid it?" Cal avoided that kind of thing (too many Pokemon), but if Laura wanted to go, he would without any hesitation.

"I wanna go to this doughnut shop that recently opened. I heard that Ambipom that used to work at the flower shop is working there now." She happily put on a detective-like outfit on** in front of Cal**. He tried staring at the wall and **not** look at her.

"Gossip manager much?" Cal asked, a hint of disapproval in his tone. He resisted the urge to sigh in relief when she was finished.

"Well, John gave me flowers all the times I went there for contests, so I wanna check up on him too." She pulled out a magnifying glass and looked at Cal playfully. "How do I look?"

She wore a simple cotton, six buttoned trench coat that ended at her knees and some baggy black sweatpants. Somehow, that's all she needed to look cool (and cute).

"You got a top hat to go with that?" Cal joked, trying to ignore the black monster known has jealousy to the stupid monkey. She grinned cheekily and pulled out a flat top hat. With a "POP!" it was standing up right, and atop of her head.

"Ready to go?" Laura asked, opening the front door like a gentleman.

"Ah, I need to tell you something." Cal was nervous about this next part. It was a early start in their friendship and she probably wouldn't miss him when he was gone.

"What?"

"Well, remember when I didn't allow your boyfriend-"

"Ex."

"Huh?"

"Ex-boyfriend. I'll make it official after breakfast."

Cal smiled reflexively. "Your ex then... Well, that lie I told about you being one of 'our girls'?" He moved two fingers on each hand sarcastically has she nodded. "Well, I kept that lie running..."

"Oh!" She looked surprised, but a smirk blossomed on her face. "Thanks for warning me. How many people did you tell?"

"Two. Your ex and the slutbunny he was fucking at the time," Cal said calmly. If she was breaking up with him anyway, why not tell the truth of what he saw? Besides, she met Ed three days ago.

Her eyes flashed and her jaw tightened. She took a deep breath, holding her spike. "Right. Cal, next time, don't say I'm a call girl."

He winced. "Sorry. I'll pay for the doughnuts and everything else for your forgiveness."

She blinked. "Dude, I just want a doughnut. If you do that, everything's cool."

They walked to the doughnut shop in silence, both of them thinking deep thoughts. Cal didn't think it would be that easy to earn her forgiveness with just a doughnut. He called her a call girl, the most beautiful and busty Lucario this world had to offer. Had he ruined his chances with her already? To be her _friend_ he meant.

"Hey, Laura!" A Ambipom swung down from the ceiling and greeted them. Cal watched him warily, trying to find any traces of a crush. "Wanna write a article about the shop?"

She posed and smiled at him. "How didja guess?"

He sat them down at a window table and they chatted a bit while Cal looked at the menu. There were no other customers in the place so they could chat and it relaxed Cal. He didn't really like other Pokemon.

The only doughnut that looked remotely healthy for Cal was a plain one with no sugar. He sighed and set the menu down.

"Um," he interrupted the Ambipom's biography of boasts. "Laura, what do you want?"

"A glazed one and a Pecha flavored water," she said firmly, straightening her back.

"Right," the Ambipom snickered and wrote it down on his notepad. "And you?"

"Just water please."

"That'll be twenty Poke." Laura gave him a surprised look. Cal handed him the money and the monkey winked at her. He leaped into a tree and disappeared from sight.

"I take it that wouldn't normally be the price?" Cal asked, looking out the window for a brief second before staring right back at the Lucario.

"No... Must be because I'm interviewing him," she said, tilting her head to the side cutely. Cal's eyes narrowed and tried to squish the predicable thoughts.

"Must be," he agreed softly. "Is he your type?"

She looked at him with wide eyes. "Huh?" He placed his chin in his hand and smirked at her. She blushed, looking at her lap. "No, Cal, just... no." She glared at him with red cheeks.

"Alright," Cal drawled with a teasing glint in his eyes.

"Oh, you!" She punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"Here you go!" The Ambipom had a tray in one of his tails and set it down on their table gracefully.

"Thank you," Cal and Laura said at the same time. The Lucario happily dug into her treat and Cal sipped his water.

"So," the Ambipom drawled, sitting on top of another table. "You're the reclusive Blaziken that lives next to Laura." It wasn't a question. Judging by the look on the guy's face, he had heard a rumor or two about Cal getting into fights despite his hermit nature.

Cal mentally sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yes," he said behind his cup. He was sure the townsfolk talked about him behind his back, it was to be expected. Anything that can form words say hurtful things.

Not that he blamed them.

"Is there a bad review or something?" Cal asked the silent monkey flatly. He didn't care much. But it would give Laura a bad impression.

"No. Honestly, no one is sure what to think of you," the Ambipom admitted, scratching his chin.

Laura frowned, mid bite into her snack. She chewed quickly and drank a sip. "I think he's great!" she defended, pumping her fist.

"Settled down, princess, you have some crumbs on your fur," Cal said flatly, chancing a quick look at her behind. "Besides, it doesn't really matter."

Laura frowned at him while wiping herself with a white napkin. "Of course it matters! Don't you want to make more friends?"

The Blaziken winced. "No, not really..."

"He wants to keep you all to himself," the Ambipom snickered, not a trace of jealousy coming from him. Cal cocked his head at him.

"No way! He's not like Ed or the others," Laura said, finishing her drink. "Let's go, Cal!" She grabbed his claw and headed out the door, not catching the monkey smirking at them.

Cal really rolled his eyes that time.

"Hmm." She yawned widely. "Let's go to Ed's place and make my break up official." He held her hand has she balanced on top a railing.

"Um, do you want me to go with you or...?"

She smiled cheekily at him. "Where would I be without my bodyguard?"


	6. Chapter 6: Scheduling

**Don't own _Pokemon_. Or the song. **

Pretty, Pretty Rave Girl (4/6/13)

Chapter 6: Scheduling

Cal winced at a particularly loud crash. He was standing outside the Medicham's house and listening to the two fight inside the house. The neighbors looked at him and he replied, "Domestic issues." A young Cyndaquil had already run off to inform the police. Cal could only hope Laura would be done soon.

The noise level went down and Laura slammed open the door next to Cal, smiling happily. "I am victorious!" She had a lot of dirt on her body and her costume was ripped, but the smile washed those imperfections away.

Cal didn't bother suppressing the smirk. He walked up beside her and said, "Congrates, kid." She jumped and spun on her leg, surprised. "But we got to get out of here. The Magnezone cops are about to come around." He offered his claw and she accepted with no hesitation.

He grabbed her middle and jumped.

Her shriek quickly became a laugh has they fell to the surface. He made sure to do another jump in mid air so that the gravity wouldn't be as harsh as last night.

They landed, Cal's legs absorbing the impact and causing a small crater. He set Laura down gently and waited for the little pain to fade.

He took a deep breath and let it out, almost pretending that was the pain he was letting out. He shook his legs out of the crater and turned to look at his crush.

He did not expect a full on hero worship in her eyes. She started babbling in a language he didn't understand (truth was she was talking too fast), the hero worshiping never fading.

"Laura," he said firmly. She stopped babbling. "Calm down and start from the beginning, please."

She took a deep breath and smiled. "Can you be my teacher, please?"

Cal stared at her, shocked. "Huh?"

"In fighting?" She blushed, looking ashamed. "See, the most I lose in is the fighting part in contests. Can you train me?"

_Well now..._ "My training is tough. You might not want to be my friend after that," Cal admitted, already planning a schedule in his mind.

"I don't care! I'll never stop being your friend!" she said determinedly.

Cal looked at her disapprovingly. "Don't make promises you can't keep." Her face fell. "But I like your determination, kid, so meet me at the crack of dawn tomorrow." She beamed at him. "And don't eat."

"Huh? Why not?"

Cal smiled at her deviously. "You might throw up."

Why did Laura see hearts at the end of his sentence?


	7. Chapter 7: Fall Seven Times, Stand Up

**Don't own _Pokemon_. Or _Dragon Ball_. **

Pretty, Pretty Rave Girl (4/7/13)

Chapter 7: Fall Seven Times, Stand Up Eight

"Let's start with the basics," the Blaziken said the next morning has Laura approached him right on time. She wasn't wearing anything. Good, because they would have been ruined. "Strength, speed and stamina." He saw her wince. "Relax. We're here to make you better than what you are now."

Her stomach growled and she blushed.

He smirked. "Do ten laps around the entire forest." She looked scared now. "Don't forget this." He revealed a Blastoise shell he purchased yesterday (shudder) in town, fitting her size.

"Oh Arceus!" she shouted, tears in her eyes. "Did the Blastoise... suffer?" _Shouldn't she be worried about the weight of this bad boy?_

He blinked. "No." _Good thing I asked the owner regardless._ "This one was donated to the shop I went too. This Blastoise lived a long, peaceful life. Well, I say peaceful, but..." He touched the scratches on the shell. He shrugged. "You gonna put it on or not?"

She gulped and put on the straps. The moment Cal let go, she fell to the ground.

The Blaziken sweatdropped. "You alive?"

She lifted herself up, barely. "Y- Yeah." She started walking (slowly) toward the side of the forest, four legged, crawling like a dead woman.

Cal followed her silently, wearing his own turtle shell.

By the time lunch rolled around, she had only done half the laps he assigned her too. It was disappointing, but that was training. Prodigies were boring to teach anyway.

"We'll stop at that for now," Cal told his friend, kicking her shell over so she could get out. She was _covered_ in dirt. "Go take a shower and I'll make some lunch."

"Okay," she said tiredly, walking to her house.

When she came back, she looked much more energized and relaxed. She plopped down next to him and sniffed the food. "It smells delicious! What is it?"

"Calcium Onion Soup," Cal said flatly, pouring a bowl for her.

"That... doesn't sound like something that would taste good," the Lucario said dubiously.

"No, I imagine not," Cal said, nodding. "Drink it all. It's a health serving."

She took a sip and made a face, much to Cal's amusement. She drank the rest in one gulp, coughing in the end. The Blaziken patted her back calmly. "Cal, why did you learn this stuff?" She looked at him curiously, still licking her lips.

Cal stared at the boiling pot. He stirred it with his wooden spoon and thought about how to explain this... "Do you remember the war between the north and east regions?"

She tensed. "Yeah?"

"I had to participate, and let me tell you, there is no worse time to evolve than that." He scowled lightly at the memory. He moved the pot and kicked out the flames. She stayed silent, listening intently to his musing. "I had my own little squad and everything..." Tears stung his eyes, which quickly disappeared. "After the war was done and over with, I moved here, five years ago..."_ And two years ago, I started ogling at you..._ He shrugged. "And I've had a peaceful life ever since then."

They were silent for a while, the only sounds they made were loud slurps.

"I'm... from the east," Laura admitted. Cal looked at her in shock. "Yeah, you likely fought one of my brothers, but I don't blame you," she rushed out to Cal's open beak. "It was war, and you fought. Nothing more." She smiled at him bitterly. "Besides, you lost people too."

"I-" Cal sighed. "Very well."

He got up and stretched his long legs. He looked down down at the still sitting Lucario. "Get up. We're going to practice martial arts."

Laura gulped.

They positioned themselves; Cal with his hips and arms open and crouch and Laura with her legs spread, a arm positioned behind and in front of her. Wrestling versus kung fu.

Laura took the first punch. Cal dodged and punched her in the stomach, sending her flying over his shoulder. She landed on her feet and rushed at him. He caught one of her fists. "Remember-" The other fist. "-do not-" She twisted out of his grip and flipped, her foot colliding with his chin. "-allow your-" She jumped away, using his chest, flipped, landed and rushed at him again. "-opponent-" He twisted her fist, causing her whole body to do a twist. "-to distract you." He finished, letting her go and kicking her in the chin.

She landed on the ground with a lot of dirt flying into the air. She had tears in her eyes has she rubbed her chin.

Cal crossed his arms. "Do not allow emotion to cloud your senses while also listening to what your opponent says. If your opponent needs to be interrogated, do so after you knock them out. Also, do not listen to your opponent when they say 'look to the right or the left' and the like.

"Use taunts, but do not give them personal remarks. Keep it like, 'Too slow' and the like. You following me?"

"Yeah... but Cal?"

"Yes, grasshopper?"

"How am I suppose to learn all that?"

Cal smiled. "I do not expect you to learn it all in one day. I want you to become a instinctual and _thinking_ fighter. I want you to follow your battle instincts while also having a _mind_. Too many Pokemon have gotten lost in their instinct and accidentally killed a loved one."

Laura fell on her back and groaned.

"I never said the battle was over." Laura quickly hopped to her feet, tensing. "However, we need to plan a schedule." She relaxed.

They sat down under a tree shade. "Do you have anything planned at all?"

She winced. "I think we'll only be able to do this three times a week. I have dance lessons, Contest, shopping... But I'm always free in the morning."

"I'm free everyday, all day," Cal said dryly. "Besides, I'm your bodyguard, I could 'torture'-" He smirked. "-you all day long if I wanted too."

The Lucario smirked right back, but Cal could see the blush. "Well then, big boy, give me your best shot."

"Are you comfortable with wrist and leg weights?" Cal asked automatically, setting his chin in his claw and crossing his legs.

"Yeah?"

Her ears went flat at Cal sadistic expression. "Let's start at three pounds. Another thing, when do you want to practice moves?"

"Why not right now?" She tilted her head at him.

He got up with a groan. "I have to restock my supplies." He cracked his back. He looked at the sky. "If I don't do it now, I never will."

"I'll come with you," she rushed to say. Her ears went flat at Cal's arched eyebrow. "If you want me that is..."

He shrugged._ I don't see why I_ wouldn't _want you... _


End file.
